


Stubborn

by nanadewdrops



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanadewdrops/pseuds/nanadewdrops
Summary: She is too stubborn for her own sake. Thus why it is Aizawa Kousaku's job to set her priorities straight. Even if she wouldn't like the idea or him very much for it.
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stubborn

“The heli will arrive in about 2 more minutes.”

“Shiraishi-sensei, the ambulance will be here in 3 minutes.”

“Alright. Natori-sensei and Yokomine-sensei please be ready to receive the ambulance and Haitani-sensei is coming with me to receive the patient from the helicopter.” They all wanted to say something to the staff leader but looking at the hectic atmosphere they were in, it was rather futile. So, without another word other than ‘Yes’, all three of the young doctors nodded as they all ran out to their respective stations. As always, it was a busy day for the Shohoku EMS.

“Oi Shiraishi, where in the heavens do you think you’re going?” Hiyama called out when she entered the room and seeing her friend was waddling over the door. Shiraishi sighed. She already knew this was going to come. If only Hiyama came at least 2 minutes after she had went to receive the patient at the heli port, it would have gone great.

“Stay here you stubborn mule.” Hiyama said. “And Yukimura, make sure that this stubborn staff leader of yours stays here.” Hiyama point out to the nurse in order to make sure that her friend is not going anywhere.

“Understood Hiyama-sensei.” Yukimura said and once she got the affirmation that she needed, the gynecologist sprinted out to back Haitani up.

“I hate my life.” Shiraishi muttered to herself quietly in a corner which Yukimura heard and chuckled.

“They are worried for you Shiraishi-sensei. You push yourself too hard.”

“More like they were worried for their own self.”

“Well, I can’t deny that. After all, he is one of the people in this establishment that none of us would want to mess with.” The staff leader sighed. One of these days, well maybe a few more months after this, she’ll be able to do what she does best and without being stopped by her staffs.

_‘Just a little while longer Megumi. Just a little while longer.’_

But before she can sigh any further, Haitani and Hiyama rushed in with the patient in tow. “Fujimura Azuki. 39 years old. Fell from 10th floor, currently unconscious and we have 10 minutes before he gets into cardiac arrest.”

“Sakura Mikan, 17. Was in a car crash. Severe head injury and there are chances that her spinal cord is damaged due to the crash.” 2 huge cases at once and even though the EMS is fully capable in giving the two of them the emergency treatment that they both needed, they still need another person’s opinion.

It was Hiyama that told one of the trainee nurses to call for Neurosurgeon. And a few minutes later, a familiar figure in black scrubs made his way into the room looking as calm and composed as ever. Hiyama, Fujikawa and Haitani worked on the heli patient while Natori and Yokomine worked on the young girl. Though she really doesn’t want to, but she had no choice but to lead the two young doctors on helping the young girl.

Usually she wouldn’t mind but having her husband glaring at her every 5 seconds while he was checking on the patient was not making it any easier for her simply because she knew that she was going to get nagged at.

“So far she’s doing fine. But after everything is done here, make sure to send her right to the neurosurgeon. They will take over from there.” Natori and Yokomine nodded as they finished up what they were doing.

Things were going rather fine so when Fujikawa opened up his mouth reporting ( _read as: exposing her_ ) Shiraishi made a mental note to herself that she needs to change up the heli staff making sure that the two Fujikawas will never ride the heli together ever again. “Your wife tried to get the patient at the heliport again today.”

There it is again, that shiver across her spine when she knew that her husband was using up all of his willpower to not lose his cool.

“Oh… you’re so dead.” Hiyama sing-songed merrily. Shiraishi cursed her best friend. Hiyama was supposed to back her up. Not knocking her into more trouble! She need to get new friends honestly.

“Shiraishi-sensei. A word please.” Yup. She’s dead.

* * *

There was nobody in the staff room because of 2 main reasons. 1 of it is because everyone was busy with the new arriving patients and 2, even if there are some of those who are free they would rather not risk their life by getting into that room when the husband and wife pair are in there.

“Remind me again why I had to actually _grovel_ to Hiyama asking her to come back to Shohoku for at least 3 months?”

“Because the emergency was lacking in terms of senior doctors and we need Hiyama-sensei her to help Fujikawa-sensei to supervise the new fellows that are coming tomorrow.”

“And?”

Shiraishi sighed before she continued. “Because I myself am incapable to do heli duties anymore.”

Aizawa Kousaku sighed at the sulking wife of his. He was being too harsh on the woman, he knows. Before she is his wife, she is Shiraishi Megumi. The capable ER doctor that has the most record on the helicopter. But in her current condition, he can’t help to lose his cool. The bare image of her actually running towards the heliport itself is frustrating enough. What if she tripped? What if she fell? What if the patient contaminated her with poison like what had happened last time?

But the most frustrating thing is that she seems not to care about any of those things leaving him to be the only one that fidgets every single time he sees the heli flies out. The woman is 6 months pregnant for heaven’s sake. She was not supposed to be working her rounds anymore with her condition. But if there is one glaring characteristic of Shiraishi Megumi is that she is way too stubborn to be talked sense into.

Megumi knew she was in deep trouble. Kousaku was looking grimmer by the second and the best thing she should do is just keeping quiet and hoping her husband was going to cool down a whole lot faster and also praying hard that her given privilege would not be taken away.

“Megumi…” here goes.

“You promised that I get at least 8 months.” Aizawa Kousaku sighed. The agreement that was made between them when they first found out Megumi was pregnant – the staff leader is allowed to keep at her job with some restrictions set by Kousaku (a few of them are she is no longer allowed to be on heli duty, no running out to receive patients and the second they got a patient that tried to poison themselves, Megumi is not allowed to be anywhere near it). The neurosurgeon regretted the fact that he agreed on that at all.

It is understandable that his wife wanted to keep on with her job since being a doctor is basically her life but Aizawa Kousaku had underestimated one thing – her stubbornness. Ever since she had hit her final trimester, Kousaku felt as if he was standing on crackling ice. One wrong move and down he goes. He can never be at peace and even with the threats and help that he requested from the Lifesaving staffs and his friends, nobody. Repeat, nobody can stop Shiraishi Megumi. Her force was something to be reckoned with despite her calm and soft demeanour.

“I know. But you are breaking all of the rules that we agreed on Megu. I can’t hold up my end of the bargain if you break all of yours.” maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was because Shiraishi knew she was clearly at fault and she is in dire of actually being forced to stop working throughout the rest of her pregnancy but she was slowly starting to tear up.

_‘Oh, help me lord.’_

If there was anything that can make the stoic neurosurgeon soft. It was his wife. That was the main reason why he agreed to her conditions in the first place. Megumi always has a way to get through him. Always. But this was the last straw.

Taking a deep breath, Aizawa Kousaku tried to regain his composure. He cannot break now. Definitely not now. “I’m serious Megu. No more ER work for you. Stay with consultation and outpatients. Other than that, you’re out for good.” and she started to pout like what Kousaku had expected beforehand, but his decision was final.

He pulled her into a hug before kissing the top of her crown and then exiting the staff room, leaving his pouting wife behind. He knew he had to get out of there as soon as he could because 5 more seconds being there, being attacked by her pouting face, he may have retreated.

* * *

She was being impossible, she knows that. But to ask her to sit still and just watch her staffs working on the patients is just irritating. Since the days she took the oath, never once she sat still while a patient writhes in pain. And to add salt to the wound, the helicopter is completely off-limits for her. Everyone was looking after her, she is completely aware, but her pride is not having any of it.

“Ah… she’s sulking again.”

“Am not. Go away.”

“Ah… she’s definitely sulking.” the flight nurse said as she took a seat in front of Megumi while Hiyama sat next to her.

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt if you would just stop being super stubborn for once.” Hiyama started off by laying out the truth on the pregnant woman for once.

“And you really should listen to Aizawa-sensei a lot more.” and yet another hit from the nurse who was so casually sipping her miso soup.

“You girls are terrible friends you know that?”

Hiyama jerked her eyebrows. “Well then, try the best friend one could ever wish for because if your definition of a good friend are those who allows you to do reckless and stupid things then missy, you have a twisted sense of what friends are.”

“Just for once, pushing your ego and pride aside. Won’t you even think of how Aizawa feels?”

“Aizawa-sensei had been the only one between the two of you to be anxious of your pregnancy. You don’t even look like you care enough for the baby Shiraishi-sensei.”

“It’s not that I don’t care…”

“You’re going to be a mother soon, it’s about time you grow up Megumi.” Hiyama shook her head at the harsh statement that Fujikawa Haruka was coming out with.

“What Haruka here was trying to say is Shiraishi… you need to start to think of the baby more. The more danger you expose yourself too, the more danger the baby will be in. Try to be in your husband’s shoes for once. He is already stressed with work, and now he had to deal with worrying over his entire family. Don’t do that to him will you?”

Slowly, Megumi’s frustration began to cease and as the realisation dawned on her. She finally sighed. “You’re right. All of you were right.” she mumbled.

Mihoko and Haruka sighed in relief as finally, finally some sense had seeped through the ever so stubborn friend of theirs.

“Alright, now that issue is over and done with… we’ll go out this weekend and help you shop for the baby okay?”

* * *

He was honestly surprised. When he left her after that small misunderstanding before, he was sure she was going to give the cold shoulder or just ignore his wishes completely. So when he was once again summoned for a consultation, he was surprised not to see his wife there. Instead, he soon found her at the outpatient office. Consulting normal patients that is seemingly harmless enough for a change.

“You can get the medicines that I’ve prescribed to you at the pharmacy up front. Thank you.” Megumi was finishing her last patients, being completely oblivious to the fact that a pair of eyes was tenderly watching her every move. As she struggled to get up form her chair however, a strong pair of arms helped her up without much effort being used.

Though surprised, the warmth from those hands were equally comforting enough.

“Hey there.”

“Ah.”

“Ready to go home?” Kousaku nodded and after he walked Megumi to the female dressing room, he changed out of his own scrubs and soon the pair of husband and wife were already out of the hospital doors walking hand in hand towards their car.

“What’s with the change?”

“Well, it’s because I realised that I was horribly wrong.” Kousaku said nothing, allowing his wife to continue further.

“Everyone had been doing their best in making sure that I won’t have to be involved with any of the dangerous and extreme work conditions and I had been taking those for granted long enough. And amongst those people, you have been the most patient one of all Kou-kun. Been going through with all of my impossible demands, my ridiculous temper, my rollercoaster moods.” she paused as she reached for one of his free hands.

“Thank you, for putting up with me all this time and I am so sorry for taking you so much for granted.”

The neurosurgeon didn’t say anything else in return but her grabbed her hand that was holding tight onto his left. “I do it all because I love you Megumi. Never forget that.”

“I know Kou-kun. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This fic is pretty- well it is shitty and terrible because I honestly had no idea how or what I was going to go with it this time around. I am sorry for this. I am honestly embarrassed by this piece of c***p because it is simply plotless and I have no exact idea on what the hell I am doing with this. Please tell me what the hell I have written because I’m pretty sure you guys would have much to say about this than I can ever put into words.


End file.
